ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Operation Rockfort Island
''Resident Evil: Operation Rockfort Island '' is an upcoming survival horror third-person shooter set in the Resident Evil alternate universe of Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resident_Evil:_Operation_Raccoon_City After being betrayed by Umbrella, Wolfpack assaults Umbrella Corporation's Paris facility with the help of Claire Redfield, looking to strike at Umbrella's key heads. When Claire gets imprisoned at Rockfort Island, Wolfpack heads there to rescue her and assassinate Alfred Ashford. Things got complicated when Albert Wesker and his strikeforce invade the island as well. Plot Prologue Wolfpack, consisting of Lupo, Vector, Beltway, Bertha, Four-Eyes, and Spectre, begin an assault on Umbrella's key Paris facility, with civilian Claire Redfield aiding, looking for the whereabouts of her brother. In the 3 months since the Raccoon City incident, Wolfpack has worked closely with Claire & Leon in a shared goal of taking down Umbrella. Wolfpack works their way up through the floors of the facility, and though the team successfully assassinates the president of the facility, Claire is taken hostage. Wolfpack discovers her location: Rockfort Island, home of the legendary Ashford family. Prison HUNK flies Wolfpack to Rockfort Island, where they begin their assault. Fighting through waves of Wesker special agents, zombies, B.O.W.s, and Umbrella security, Wolfpack breaks Claire out of jail, along with another prisoner, Steve Burnside. Wolfpack escorts them to the Ashford estate. Madness Wolfpack explores the halls of the Ashford state in a survival horror setting, as they are ravaged by Hunters and Bandersnatches. Wolfpack makes their way to the more secretive part of the estate, a madly designed life-size dollhouse that was created for Alexia Ashford, a brilliant scientist who froze herself as part of an experiment. Alfred and his remaining security agents keep Wolfpack pinned down, but eventually they make it through and have a surprising encounter with Alexia. Self-Destruction Wolfpack chases Alexia through the island, leading them to the underwater Sea & Air base. Alexia is cornered, and through a scuffle, Alexia is actually revealed to be Alfred, cross-dressing as his sister. Wolfpack eliminates Alfred, and secures their exit with Claire and Steve on a cargo plane. Deep Freeze Unbeknownst to Wolfpack, the plane was an auto-pilot, heading for Antarctica. They crash land into the facility located there; they fight through infected moths and more Hunters, eventually encountering the Nosferatu. The real Alexia appears, thawed and with her new powers. Ant Queen Wolfpack penetrates deeper into the Antacrtic base, infiltrating a hidden mansion/lab run by Alexia. Wolfpack must find a cure for Claire's poison and discovers Steve has been infected and turned into a hideous monstrosity, which traumatizes Claire. Meanwhile, Wesker increases his efforts on attacking Alexia, and elsewhere, Chris arrives on Antarctica in pursuit of Claire. Veronica Wolfpack has a final confrontation with Alexia, as Chris pushes through the base to save Claire. They manage to defeat Alexia, and confront Wesker along with the help of Chris and Claire. Wolfpack stall Wesker and his troops enough to let Chris & Claire escape to the hangar bay, and eventually force Wesker to retreat. Wolfpack make it to the Hangar Bay in time to escape with Chris & Claire, and vow to continue their revenge against Umbrella by pursuing Wesker, who may be in possession of Steve's body. Category:Resident Evil